


Quitters

by Sapphyre402



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hummels with German origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: A talk between Kurt and his dad about Hummels' family sayings.





	Quitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was ready *before* the whole shitstorm in the US, but I didn't want this to be linked with that mess, so here it is months after the fact.   
> This doesn't deal with my personal opinion (which is that Nazism should be outlawed everywhere like it is in Germany and other European countries), it's just a snippet that came to me and refuses descriptions. Dialogue-only is a new thing for me, let me know what you think!  
> (I'm working on a sequel for Pretty Boys, which maaay or may not be multi-chaptered, I hope to post it sometime in March)

"Hummels aren't quitters."

"I know dad, and nobody pushes Hummels around... Sorry to-"

"You know where that comes from?  
“Alright, I had a great-grandfather. You know the odd relative no one wants to talk about? He was it. He just- He was born in Germany, during the worst of times, you know? Let's say he was a racist. Really, the biggest racist you can think about. Everything that is mean and insulting, the worst things you could say to another person... He said them all. Again and again. Us kids, we all kinda hated him for that but he wouldn't shut up no matter what anyone said.   
“Then he got sick, and he knew we all thought he was gonna die. But he didn't take the time to apologize or even just say goodbye. He spouted his nonsense up to his last breath and when it was my turn to watch over him he said 'Hummels aren't quitters'. I didn't get it. He was dying, we all knew that, what could he possibly get from such a statement? He looked at me like I was the crazy one. 'You're waiting for me to die!' he said in his raspy, accented voice, 'But it doesn't matter, I'm not going to change for you. And the bullshit I lived by is the one I'll die with!' I was shocked, I tried to ask him what he meant, but he didn't even let me finish. 'Hummels aren't quitters, boy.' And he proceeded to ignore me and everyone else for the rest of his days, all two of them.  
"So, no, Hummels aren't quitters, but the truth is I just want you to be proud of yourself in spite of whatever others say... Because you are my son and you are wonderful."

"Oh, dad... You realize he isn't the best example, though, right?"

"Ha! I later found out he bought in Hitler's whole spiel, but the moment he sensed trouble he packed up his son and daughter-in-law, his only family, and got the hell out of there so fast you wouldn‘t believe. So there."


End file.
